The invention relates to a pistol grip type compressed air blower having a body with a connection element for a compressed air feed hose, an air valve for controlling the feeding of compressed air, a cold air nozzle, a warm air nozzle and a turbulence tube formed between the cold and warm air nozzles.
Such a compressed air blower is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 36 00 147. However, with this blower it has turned out to be disadvantageous that operation of the cold air nozzle is possible in only a limited temperature range and adaptation to other temperature ranges can be made only with difficulty. Another disadvantage of this known compressed air blower is that, at high air throughflows, a considerable production of noise takes place which is bothersome when the compressed air blower is used.